Kiara Holmes
by IHeart2896
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has a daughter. Kiara Holmes is her name, and she is just as brilliant as her father with a more emotional outlook on life and a determination to be a detective just as great as he. When a very dirty case leaves Sherlock and Watson in great danger it's up to Kiara to solve the case and save her family before it's too late. Rated for violence and language
1. Prolouge

**I've been trying to upload this for a while now but my writer's muse has been quite bipolar lately. Let's just say I'm lazy and leave it at that. This is my interpretation on what if our lovely and extremely awesome Sherlock Holmes had a daughter? This is pretty much how it would go. Hope you like it! I know this prologue sucks but it's the sincere best I could do**

**Oh and guess what Kiara actually means? It's Latin for: Clear, bright, famous!**

XXXX

It's been five months since Irene gave him full custody his infant daughter. He was mixed about it though. Even though it WAS his child, he never really thought that having a baby in the house was EVER possible but it was. As impossible or improbable as he turned it out to be, he had an irresistible feeling of fatherly pride.

This child of his wasn't purposely created. On the contrary he didn't know about it until Irene told him, during one of their "games". He met her during the grand where she offered him and _only _him wine. When asked about not drinking any, she explained she was with child and did not want to take any chances.

Sherlock, at first, was shocked of the news. He has had previous outings with her before but they never had this type of consequence. Then he was self-loathing, that he wasn't prepared neither for the news nor to even try stopping this unlikely event. Then he was accepting, there was nothing to stop the baby from coming, and frankly as much as Sherlock had no previous interest in children, he never felt it necessary to just give up. Then he was rather happy, if anyone was going to have his child, it would most definitely would be Irene Adler, she was the smartest and most cunning woman he'd ever met, she was(to him)his complete equal.

Irene seemed very accepting as well. She shared all the same feelings Sherlock had. After the news was explained and every emotion settled, they began to discuss everything so they could be careful and prepare. Sherlock would explain to Watson a little bit AFTER the baby was born, Irene would hide around London to ensure no one she was associated with would try anything. Irene knew that she would a dangerous job and she wasn't going to take any chances. Irene would take care of the baby then in five months would give the baby up to Sherlock, so their child would always live and be raised safely. It was a full-proof prepared plan but both parents carried this plan with concern and caution

However, that did not stop Sherlock from thinking that having a child in general wasn't in his strong suite of interest. As much as having a child was a blessing on its own right, he knew that being a devoted parent was going to be his greatest challenge yet. When he and Irene met on 221 Baker Street, there was their little bundle, all wrapped in a pink blanket and covered in a small pink suit

Sherlock was aware from what Irene showed, that it _was _rather hard to say good-bye. Irene if she could would've stayed to protect and watch her daughter. Irene wanted to see her daughter grow into a lovely young woman but she couldn't. Irene traveled and had many dangerous even cruel clients, sure at the moment she was unemployed but it would never be long until she was back on the bumpy road again. So with a kiss to Sherlock's cheek and a tearful good-bye, Irene left without turning back.

Now as Sherlock was in his room, tuning his violin, Sherlock watched his daughter protectively, she was safe in the crib he just made for her but, like some sort of jungle animal, he watched over the new human carefully, ready to protect. Strangely the baby never once made a noise since she arrived. Sherlock walked to the crib and put his finger over the baby's nose to see if she was breathing. She did and he quickly figured out she was just sleeping.

He went back and tuned his violin, then proceeded to practice it. Suddenly he stopped as his little baby girl began to cry. He had awakened her, well he never thought certain noises would wake babies so easily but then again he was learning.

Sherlock picked up the baby and gently shushed her, apologizing for arousing her. The baby screamed a bit more which wasn't really what Sherlock needed, thank god above that Mrs. Hudson wasn't here and was at home or she would've made things worse. Eventually though the baby went straight back to sleep and Sherlock put her down on the crib

He then decided it was time to focus on his child a bit more, he then realized how much she looked like Irene. It was a bit touching as well as heartbreaking, Irene and he both agreed on his doorway that night to not let the child have any bitter feelings about each parent and try to support one another in the best way they could. Sherlock then remembered on what to call their child..

"_Well. We should call her Annabelle"_

"_Oh no far too fancy. Abigail?"_

"_No people have named their daughters that far too many times"_

"_Well then. Something original… Ah I have one. Kiara"_

"_Most engaging. Yes. That's her name"_

Right after that little agreement of the name both parents have separated, but also with a final promise that Irene and Kiara would cross paths again. Sherlock was pleased about that, not just he would get to see her but Kiara would know who her mother was. It was a good and needed thing for Kiara to have or at least know her mother. Sherlock then made a small promise that he would be a loving parent, being a "good" parent may or may not would work but he would definitely love, protect and raise Kiara to the best of his ability

As he watched Kiara in her crib, he laid out a hand and gently put his thumb over her small cheek, caressing it and smiling a bit as she didn't stir. This was his child, his little girl, his greatest creation and challenge ever. That special challenge and creation was Kiara Holmes


	2. Thieves and Signs

**It's been a while hasn't it? For those who were awaiting this very chapter to come, I really appreciate your patience. I've had a god awful writer's block and other things in life coming up, so I'll try to get back on track here. **

**Some Important yet Unimportant Author Notes: I'm not the most accurate person in the world when it comes to early Victorian female fashion, but I can just let you know that Kiara will be wearing tomboyish clothes most of the time. But in public, special or simple every-day occurances, I assure you I will do my best to be as accurate as I can. Since most of the story will be about her solving the case and helping her father at home, she'll be known to not wear a dress(Even though she likes them. Yeah, she's a tomboy and girly girl all mixed up). Also, just so you know for the sake of no confusion, this fanfiction is based entirely on the Guy Ritchie Sherlock Holmes' universe, Sherlock and Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows are two movies on my Favorite Movies Of All Time list. They're just so awesome. So yeah, some references in the first movie are made here, since this is the first of many Kiara Holmes stories I plan to write.**

**But I digress. Be sure to read and review and let me know what you think! I love hearing thoughts!**

XXXXX

_16 Years Later…._

Horse hoofs were trotting along the concrete, dirty as always. Women were hustling and bustling along the way, giggling madly with their friends. Men were huddled up in alleyways, cursing, wrestling, gambling or all three. Also, it was a bright but cloudy morning. It was a typical day in London, England and no one seemed to be bothered.

However, there was one young girl, in a grey plaid jacket, grey cap, white ruffled blouse and grey corduroys, hiding near some stairs at the back of the town bakery. She observed the town, allowing herself to drop her identity and be one with the city. She breathed the smoky air, looked at the woman and men walking about and the horses trotting along with their coachmen.

This girl was Kiara Holmes, and she was doing her typical routine of exploring. She fell in love with the people and the city she grew up in, and ever since she was old enough to walk, she wanted to become one of them just so she could understand. Kiara smirked as two young boys with a golden retriever ran about, playing a game of some sorts and barely noticing her. In fact, many people didn't notice the tomboyish teenage girl, staring at them with a sly gaze

Kiara was clever like that. She deliberately dressed informally keep people off-balanced and not notice her, just so she could observe much easier. The people thought of her as a girl who was working a day job, a young girl getting ready to go hunting on the countryside or, if they were VERY absentminded or being naïve, assumed her as a fair-skinned boy. She never minded that, she liked how people assumed her. She was like Sherlock in that regard, but unlike her father, she enjoyed the things she did not understand, and while her father wanted to avoid it or just let it be, she wanted to try again and again to understand the normality of her society.

Suddenly, a woman screamed. Kiara turned to see a dirty and roughly dressed man take the purse of a old woman. The man aimed a knife at the woman to keep her quiet just so he could run, but once he did, he went to a alleyway. The old woman, unsurprisingly, went to the closest person she could get to. That person was Kiara

"Please dear! Help me! That ruffian stole my purse!" The old woman replied

Kiara was unsure about that, she was tempted to call the authorities but then again, getting a crook was a step to adventure. Kiara said nothing and ran after the thief, going to the exact alleyway the man went off to. Kiara then looked high and low around the alley, through the cracks and dirty bricks, and she had no sign.

Then she heard a crash of a trashcan falling, with a dog barking loudly. The man looked to Kiara and with a sneer to her, ran off again. Kiara shook her head, annoyed with the foolish man's attempt to escape, and ran after him just as fast. Then she noticed that he was going to the left, to Baker Street to be exact, she was glad, not only could she corner the crook, she could get home without her father worrying about her. She climbed a ladder to the roof of the bakery and ran atop there, seeing the thief from below going at a fast walking pace. Kiara then saw the edge of the bakery building and the only way to the next one was to jump.

Kiara mumbled to herself "I despise these sort of predicaments" She then let out a small prayer to God before running and jumping onto the next building. Despite falling and tumbling, she made it to the next building safely and the thief seemed to assume Kiara lost him, since he was walking at a much easier pace. Kiara saw that she had no need of running the roofs of buildings anymore, and saw a ladder near the edge of the building roof she was already on, she then climbed down to the ground of a whole new alleyway then went to reveal herself and stop the thief.

When she saw him, he was near a printing shop, which was a block next to her home. She walked calmly but with purpose, seeing the thief counting how much money he stole. She sneered and apprehended the purse, the thief was distracted so it was easy for Kiara to grab it like she did.

"Thiefs aren't really tolerated in the fine alleyways of London" Kiara sarcastically replied

"Little girls should go home and wear dresses" The thief snapped, he didn't mean what he said, he only said this to unnerve his apprehender. It didn't work, since Kiara chuckled at him, arrogantly so

"Quite. I should be wearing dresses you are utmost correct, but what good is it to correct a person's mistakes, when you refuse your own?" Kiara dared to ask, giving a quizzing look

The thief took out his knife and snapped again, grinning darkly "You want to run that by me again, love?"

"Sure. What good is it to correct another's mistakes….." Kiara began. However, instead of completely repeating herself, she chopped the thief's left shoulder, which was the side where he was carrying the knife, grabbed the knife and aimed it right at the thief's neck threateningly. She then finished her question "When you refuse your own?"

Then Inspector Lestrade, with Clarke and a few others, suddenly came by and a rather young-looking policeman grabbed the thief and took him away. Lestrade went over to Kiara and replied, knowing full well it was her "Did your father let his leash off you again, Kiara?"

"Not at all Inspector. I wanted it to be left to you, since I highly find your works commendable, but the poor woman needed someone" Kiara replied, tone respectful and sincere, for she did quite like the inspector, also unlike her father

Inspector Lestrade smiled kindly, taking immediate like to the girl's respectful attitude "Well thank you kindly but I think I can handle the rest"

"Certainly sir. Oh here is some evidence if you need it" Kiara handed the old woman's purse to the inspector. Once he took it from her hands, Kiara spoke "The old woman is near the bakery around 124 St. Don't let her worry about it if you please"

"I understand perfectly well Kiara. Carry on. Should you not be at home or at school?" Lestrade asked, wanting Kiara to leave

"You know full well Inspector that my father, the great Sherlock Holmes, is my teacher" Kiara replied cheerfully, as if Lestrade's meddling was a game to her, and as if being homeschooled was a high privilege. Nevertheless, she walked off and went straight to 221 Baker Street. Her home and where her father was working.

XXXXX

It was at least a minute or two when she finally got there, but when she did, Mrs. Hudson grabbed the door and pulled Kiara in, Hudson's face was pale as a ghost. Kiara replied, curious to her reactions "What is wrong, Nanny?" Unlike Sherlock, who used 'Nanny' as a insult, Kiara used 'Nanny' as a petname or loving term for she adored Mrs. Hudson, since the old woman took care of her quite well.

"Your father is driving me mad! He has a blasted obsession over aiming a gun right!" Mrs. Hudson replied, worried. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and Kiara gasped, hearing the loud noise.

"Ever since you left this morning, he has been moaning for entertainment, it also has to do with the fact he has not has a case in four weeks. I think that unless he has a case or you talk to him, there is nothing to do except destruction!" Mrs. Hudson cried, rubbing her temples

"Isn't Uncle Watson back from his errands? He said last night he would be gone to grab more medical supplies" Kiara asked, wondering of her godfather Dr. Watson. When Holmes told Watson about Kiara, he unsurprisingly asked questions and was surprised. After the explanations and plans were told to Watson, he surely accepted and even enjoyed the young Holmes, feeling that maybe having a child would make Holmes get off his back over having Mary as his fiancée. It didn't but Watson still cared for and loved Kiara like his own niece, and it was rather easy to make Watson the child's godfather, due to Holmes and Watson being so close.

"He should. I most certainly hope so" Mrs. Hudson responded, completely off-edge. Another loud gun bang was heard. Kiara patted Mrs. Hudson assuringly and replied "Not to worry Nanny. I will speak with him"

"Thank you dear. Would you like some tea? Your father had some but you left early" Mrs. Hudson asked, with a slight relief and cheer in her voice

"That would be quite lovely. Thank you" Kiara responded, with a smile of her own. She put her cap and coat on the coat rack, went upstairs to meet her father. She adjusted her brown hair carefully, to further tighten her bun as she went up.

Once upstairs, Kiara entered the room, she saw her father. Sherlock was aiming his gun at the wall, seemingly focused on that than Kiara's arrival but she knew he was aware of her presence. Kiara just chuckled and went to the couch replying with a sense of sarcasm "Hello dad"

"Hello Kiara. I saw you deal with that thief. That was very kind of you to do" Sherlock responded, lowering the gun and looking at her with a sense of pride

"Thieves are thieves no matter where they come from" Kiara replied back

"Exactly. You never fail to impress me" Sherlock replied, a look of affection twinkling in a prideful delightful smile.

Then just before the two could talk more, the door knocked and voices were heard. One was Mrs. Hudson and the other was Dr. Watson. Kiara smiled happily, now that Dr. Watson was here, more interesting things were bound to happen.


End file.
